No Need For Crying
by Stephanie2
Summary: It's time for Tenchi to choose. . .


My first Tenchi fic! And I am proud of it! I have to tell you though. . .I am a T/R person. I believe Tenchi   
and Ryoko should be together. . .I hope that doesn't earn me a bunch of flames. But hey, at least I still   
included Ayeka.  
  
  
No Need For Crying  
-----------------------------  
  
Ryoko sat drowsily on the couch beside Mihoshi, watching that stupid police show again. She was   
carrying on and screaming for them as if they were real, and it was giving her quite a headache.   
  
" Aren't they just incredible Ryoko?!" Mihoshi squealed happily, tugging on her arm.  
  
" Sure. . .great. . ." Ryoko replied quietly.  
  
Usually she would have yelled something like,'I'm better' or ' They suck', but more things were on her   
mind today. Tonight at midnight would be when Tenchi chose who he was going to marry. She was   
nervous to the point she was sick about it. After all the years of trying to prove her love to Tenchi, he still   
seemed to like Ayeka more. In fact, he was out with her at that moment. She didn't know how to try and   
prove it anymore. She was on the verge of giving up.  
  
" Ryoko?" wondered a voice from the kitchen.  
  
" What?" Ryoko called back.  
  
" Will you go outside and pick some carrots for me for dinner?" the voice asked.  
  
' Thank God. No more of this show.' Ryoko praised in her mind, and got off the couch to go to the   
kitchen.  
  
She walked in to see Sasami busy at work, scurrying around the kitchen. She made her way over to a   
cabinet, and got out a giant basket.   
  
" How full?" Ryoko asked.  
  
" To the top, if you don't mind." Sasami replied.  
  
" No problem." Ryoko answered, and left the kitchen.  
  
She exited the house, and made her way out to the giant garden, enjoying the walk. It was that time of the   
evening where it was so peacful, that you could just lay down and fall asleep. The sun was setting,   
painting the sky beautifully, and the wind was blowing softly. Ryoko sighed as she came to the carrot   
garden and started pulling out carrots, and filling the basket. 5 minutes later Rhyo-oki scampered up to   
her, and jumped on her shoulder.  
  
" Well hey there." Ryoko said, forcing a smile, as she patted Rhyo-oki's head." Come for something?"  
  
" MEOW!" Rhyo-oki screeched back.  
  
" Well okay. . .just don't tell Sasami." Ryoko told, giving Rhyo-oki two carrots.  
  
Rhyo-oki meowed again, then dashed away happily. Ryoko chuckled quietly, then went back to gathering   
carrots. When she was done, she delivered them to Sasami, then returned outside to enjoy the evening.   
She went to her favorite tree, and settled into it's high branches, watching petals fall from it. It wasn't   
long before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
" RYOKO!" a voice jerked her awake, and she noticed she was still in the tree.  
  
" Oh man. . ." Ryoko said quietly, rubbing her head.  
  
She sat up, almost falling off, but she caught her balance before she did.  
  
" I didn't know migrains could get this bad. . ." she mumbled painfully.  
  
" RYOKO!" the voice called again.  
  
She slowly slithered down the tree trunk, not even bothering to fly, and started walking back to the house.   
She spotted Tenchi running towards her as she did.  
  
" Ryoko! Where have you been?! I've been worried about you!" Tenchi told.  
  
" Really? I'm sorry. . .I must have dozed off or something. . ." she replied, now getting more depressed by   
seeing him.  
  
Tenchi noticed her behavior, and stopped her." Are you okay? You're acting. . .I don't know. . .weird."   
  
" Oh. . .I just have a headache." Ryoko told him.  
  
" Oh." Tenchi said, stepping out of her way.  
  
Ryoko once again started walking slowly, keeping her head down low so he couldn't see the tear that had   
just trickled down her cheek. She loved him so much. And at midnight it would be all over. She entered   
the house with a confused Tenchi behind.  
  
" Hey Ryoko! Come eat something!" Washu called from the table.  
  
" Uh. . .that's okay. I'm not hungry." Ryoko replied, and went up to her room, closing the door behind   
her.  
  
The rest of the girls sat back at the table, dumbfounded.  
  
" Huh. That's weird." Washu stated.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" Sasami asked, looking at Tenchi.  
  
" I don't know. She said she didn't feel good." Tenchi informed.  
  
" She still wouldn't be acting like this though. . ." Washu said.  
  
" Yeah, she's been acting like this all day." Mihoshi told.  
  
" Oh well. Whatever's wrong, I'm sure she'll get over it." Ayeka said," Tenchi, won't you come eat?"  
  
" Uh huh." Tenchi mumbled, his mind still racing with questions.  
  
Ryoko was absolutely sick with herself. It was 30 minutes until midnight.She cried and cried and cried in   
her room, sitting in an open window sill. The wind fluttered into her dark room quietly as she continued   
to weep and put herself down.' Tenchi I love you. I know I'm not attractive and pretty like Ayeka, but I   
love you, and I always will. I just wish you cared about me too.' She buried her face in her arms. ' I knew   
I should've gone on a diet. Now Tenchi is going to choose Ayeka, and my life will stop there.' She cried.   
Just then, a knock came to the door. She didn't bother to get up, or even raise her head.   
  
" Ryoko. . .it's me. . .can I talk to you?" a muffled voice came.  
  
" C-come i-in." She managed to say with her shaky voice.  
  
The door slowly opened, and Tenchi peeked his head in. He entered, shutting the door behind him, and   
slowly walked over to Ryoko.   
  
" Ryoko, are you okay? I'm still worried, and I want to know what's wrong." Tenchi said, watching her   
sulk.  
  
" N-nothing's wrong, d-don't worry about me." Ryoko told in a muffled voice, without lifting her head.  
  
" Ryoko." Tenchi said, placing a hand on her shoulder, and lifting her face in his other hand. " Why are   
you crying?"  
  
" I-I am? I m-mean, I d-don't know." Ryoko replied.  
  
" Yes you do, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked again.  
  
" I just. . .I don't know. . ." Ryoko started, but stopped when she saw that Tenchi saw right through her.  
" Tenchi. . .I-I l-lo-ve y-you."  
  
Ryoko bursted into more tears, once again burying her face in her arms. She could no longer face him. It   
was over.  
  
" Ryoko?" Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko didn't answer, she just cried some more.  
  
" Ryoko, don't cry." Tenchi tried.  
  
" Tenchi, I know you want to be with Ayeka, so I'm not going to stop you. I'm happy for you, and I wish   
that you have a great future." Ryoko told him, and suddenly dissappeared.  
  
" Ryoko wait!" Tenchi yelled, but it was too late," I want to be with you. . ."  
  
" OH TENCHI!" shouted a voice from downstairs." IT'S TIME!"  
  
Tenchi sighed, and left Ryoko's room, hoping she would come back. Everyone was frantic downstairs,   
nervously awaiting for Tenchi to come down and reveal who he was going to marry. The girls sat down on   
the couch and waited patiently. Tenchi walked down and stood in front of them.  
  
" Well, hurry up Tenchi! Announce my name, and we'll go away together! " Ayeka said impatiently.  
  
" Well, um. . ." Tenchi started.  
  
" Come on Tenchi!" Ayeka told.  
  
" Ayeka, I don't-" Tenchi continued.  
  
" Oh Tenchi! I knew you would pick me! I love you!" Ayeka exclaimed, and flew into his arms.  
  
" But Ayeka, wait-" Tenchi tried to get her off.  
  
Ryoko appeared suddenly behind Washu, crying as she watched them. " Goodbye Tenchi. . ." she   
whispered. She turned around and started up to her room sadly.  
  
" RYOKO WAIT!" Tenchi yelled, throwing Ayeka off of him, and running to Ryoko.  
  
He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back downstairs.  
  
" Ryoko, don't go." Tenchi told, hugging her tightly.  
  
" Huh? Why do you care about her?!" Ayeka said.." Come on Tenchi, forget her, and let's go."  
  
" I can't do that Ayeka." Tenchi said, turning towards her, never letting go of Ryoko.  
  
" What?! What do you mean you can't do that?" Ayeka yelled.  
  
" What does he mean?" Mihoshi whispered to Washu.  
  
" I don't know, I think he wants to marry Ryoko." Washu whispered back.  
  
" I. . .don't love you Ayeka. . ." Tenchi told, then turned to Ryoko." I love Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko gasped as he hugged her again. 'He l-love me?'  
  
" WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LOVE HER! " Ayeka screamed.  
  
" Well, I do." Tenchi said, and before everyone's eyes, he kissed Ryoko deeply.  
  
' That a girl Ryoko!' Washu praised in her mind.  
  
' I knew those two would end up together!' Sasami exclaimed happily.  
  
' Yay! Ryoko and Tenchi!' Mihoshi rejoiced.  
  
Ayeka just crossed her arms, " Tenchi, how can you love her?!"  
  
Tenchi pulled away from Ryoko, and turned to face Ayeka," Because she's done more for me than you   
ever could have. . .and I know that she loves me more. . ."  
  
" NO SHE DOESN'T! SHE CAN'T!" Ayeka yelled angrily. " TENCHI! YOU CAN'T CHOOSE HER!"  
  
" Well I just did. Goodbye everybody!" Tenchi said, waving.  
  
" Bye Tenchi! Bye Ryoko!" Mihoshi enclaimed.  
  
" Bye! Have a great wedding!" Sasami told.  
  
" Bye you two! Make sure to visit!" Washu waved back.  
  
Then at that moment, Tenchi and Ryoko dissappeared to start their life together.  
After they were gone, Ayeka collapsed to the ground in a mix of tears and anger.  
  
" He should have chosen me." Ayeka cried.  
  
Mihoshi and Sasami left to tell Tenchi's dad the news, leaving Washu to watch Ayeka in disbelief.  
  
" He should have chosen me!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
" Ayeka. . ." Washu started," Get over yourself."  
  
Washu walked out of the room, turning the light out on the way, leaving Ayeka to cry.  
  
Meanwhile. . .Tenchi and Ryoko sat together on the rooftop of the highest building in Japan, watching   
waves roll on the beach below.  
  
" Tenchi, I love you." Ryoko cried happily on his shoulder.  
  
" And I love you too, but why are you crying?" Tenchi asked her.  
  
" Well I'm just trying to figure out why you chose me over Ayeka." Ryoko said, confused.  
  
" Ryoko, I've always loved you too. . .I just didn't know how to tell you." Tenchi told.  
  
Ryoko layed her head on his shoulder, and he layed his head on hers. It was going to be the beginning of a   
beautiful future for them. And from now on. . .there would be no need for crying.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
